Towards the Future
by Darth Furby
Summary: A short Yamato songfic. He thinks back to his parents' divorce, particularly his mother's side of things. This kind of offers a theory bout why they got divorced, too.


A/N: Just a short Yamato-centric songfic. The song is 'Mirai e' by Kiroro, a really ultra spiffy song, that just begged to be made into this fic. Since it's a Japanese song, I used the translation for the fic, but the original Japanese lyrics are at the bottom of the fic, long with all other song info. and I left the 'friend''s identity ambiguous, since (1) I couldn't decide who I wanted it to be, and (2) I didn't want to kill anyone's fun. Plus I think its just kinda cool that way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Yamato, Mirai e, or Kiroro. Digimon is owned by Toei and Bandai, Yamato is currently being fought over by Sora and Taichi, Mirai e belongs to Kiroro, and umm Kiroro belongs to..uh..whatever record label they're on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

[_Look! Look at your feet_

_This is the road you walk_

_Look! Look ahead of you_

_That is your future_]

Yamato sighed, looking down at his feet. The sidewalk beneath them was well traveled, mostly by people trudging through their boring lives. He often felt like them, like his life was altogether too set up and predictable. He turned his head to look forward, only to find his path empty, as always. _Just like everything else in my life. My band, Sora...and my family.._

[_My mother gave me so much kindness_

_"Embrace love and walk," she said over and over_

_At that time I was still immature_

_I didn't understand her meaning_

_She held my hand_

_And walked with me_]

He paused for a moment. It had been awhile since his family had crossed his mind. And particularly his mother, who he barely knew at this point in his life. Well not so much his mother herself, but rather, something she had told him. _"Embrace love, Yamato, embrace it, then walk. Don't ever let something so trivial decide your future. I did, and look at me now..."I didn't understand what she had meant then. Hell, the only thing I did understand was that she and Takeru were leaving me and my father. _Yamato realized that, as sad a memory it was, it was one of the clearest he had of her. He could even remember the way she had held his hand, as they had taken their last walk together, in the small downtown park near where they lived at the time. _I didn't realize she was telling me that you shouldn't let your dreams control you.._

[_Our dreams are always high in the sky_

_It's scary that they might not come true_

_But we still continue to chase them_

_Because it's our story_

_We don't want to give up_]

_I have a lot of dreams. I'm just terrified that they'll be shattered. Like my family, and like my music. And yet, even after all that pain, I still have the urge to chase after everything that I can't have. But I guess that's how people are. We're never satisfied by what we have, and only want the impossible. And we never rest until we have it._

[_When I was unsure she held my hand_

_And walked with me_

_There were times when I hated that kindness_

_When separated from my mother I couldn't be obedient_]

Yamato thought back to his mother again, realizing how horribly well she understood humanity. He also came to the realization that she had left his father because she only wanted to be with him when they weren't together. Being married had made her want to be away, far away from him. _She wasn't that great as a mom when my parents were actually together, but during the divorce she was always there me and Takeru. She was always holding our hands and taking us places, walking with us and talking to us when we felt confused or scared..sometimes it was almost overkill. It never seemed like she was doing anything for herself during that time. It bothered me, made me angry sometimes. I'm not sure I understood why it bothered me then, I think I was just aware that it did. After awhile, I think I started hate the way she never did anything for herself then, but I never did anything until after the divorce...I guess, subconsciously, I didn't want her to know that I was angry about it. I was cold child for years..I don't think it was until after my initial experience in the Digital World that I became myself again. And even then, it was awhile before I felt whole again.._

[_Look! Look at your feet_

_This is the road you walk_

_Look! Look ahead of you_

_That is your future_]

Yamato looked up again, leaving his thoughts hanging, to see if there was anything in his so far empty path. Rounding a corner, he saw someone ahead of him. Someone he knew, which surprised him a little. He began walking with them, remembering the purpose of dreams, and why people chase them. It was suddenly very clear. 

[_Turn towards the future_

_Let's walk slowly_]

He turned to face his companion, grasping their arm gently to slow them down.

"Let's walk slowly."

_So this is what my futue looks like._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese lyrics -

Mirai e

~ Kiroro ~

Hora ashimoto wo mite goran

Kore ga anata no ayumu michi

Hora mae wo mite goran

Are ga anata no mirai

Haha ga kureta takusan no yasashisa

Ai wo idaite ayumeto kurikaeshita

Ano toki wa mada osanakute imi nado shiranai

Sonna watashi no te wo nigiri

Isshoni ayundekita

Yume wa itsumo sora takaku aru kara

Todokanakute kowai ne dakedo oitsuzukeru no

Jibun no story dakara koso akirametakunai

Fuan ni naruto te wo nigiri

Isshoni ayundekita

Sono yasashisa wo toki ni wa iyagari

Hanareta haha e sunao ni narezu

Hora ashimoto wo mite goran

Kore ga anata no ayumu michi

Hora mae wo mite goran

Are ga anata no mirai

Sono yasashisa wo toki ni wa iyagari

Hanareta haha e sunao ni narezu

Hora ashimoto wo mite goran

Kore ga anata no ayumu michi

Hora mae wo mite goran

Are ga anata no mirai

Hora ashimoto wo mite goran

Kore ga anata no ayumu michi

Hora mae wo mite goran

Are ga anata no mirai

Mirai e mukatte

Yukkuri to aruite yukou 

Hope you liked it. ^-^; Review? Please? *big puppy eyes* Alright, alright, I'm going away now...


End file.
